Snakes on the Stage
Snakes on the Stage '(Case #50) is the fiftieth case of the game. Case Background The victim was Roland Vane, the Opera director, who was eaten by a huge snake, known as a giant boa. The killer was Annabel Stewart, an understudy at the Opera. Annabel thought Roland didn't care about her. She thought Roland was going to give his wife all the credits and he will not let her do anything. But in fact, Roland was going to give her the star of the Opera. Annabel had no patience, so she decided to kill him. Annabel was sentenced to 20 years in jail with a chance for parole in 17 years for the murder of Roland Vane, the Opera director. Victim *'Roland Vane '(crushed and eaten whole by a giant snake) Murder Weapon *'Giant Boa Killer *'Annabel Stewart' Suspects Beatriceprofile.png|Beatrice Vane Harperprofile.png|Harper Stone Adamprofile.png|Adam Bentley Operaprofile.png|Opera Phantom Annabelprofile.png|Annabel Stewart Killer's Profile *The killer is an employee at the Opera. *The killer handles snakes. *The killer takes sleeping pills. *The killer wears a green jewel. *The killer wears brown clothes. Crime Scenes Dressing Room.png|Dressing Room Dressing Corner.png|Vanity Table Gentlemen's Club.png|Gentlemen's Club Smoking Tables.png|Smoking Tables Opera Entrance.png|Opera Entrance Entrance Steps.png|Entrance Steps Steps Chapter 1: ' ' *Investigate Dressing Room. (Clues: Victim's Body, Snake Skin, Hand Mirror) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00) *Talk to Beatrice about the murder. *Examine Snake Skin. (Result: Snake Tattoo) *Analyze Snake Tattoo. (06:00:00) *Talk to Harper about her snake. *Examine Hand Mirror. *Investigate Gentlemen’s Club. (Clue: Suitcase) *Examine Suitcase. (Result: Last Will) *Analyze Last Will. (09:00:00) *Ask Adam about his relation to the victim. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2: ' ' *Investigate Opera Entrance. (Clues: Brick, Dressing Room Key) *Examine Faded Letter. *Ask the Phantom about the brick. *Ask Harper about the Phantom. *Examine Dressing Room Key. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (12:00:00) *Talk to Annabel about the key. *Investigate Vanity Table. (Clues: Safe, Teacup) *Examine Safe. (Result: Files) *Analyze Files. (09:00:00) *Talk to Adam about his foster brother. *Examine Teacup. (Result: Tea) *Analyze Tea. (06:00:00) *Ask Beatrice about her husband’s medication. *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3: *Examine Phantom Photo. (Result: Gerald Riverton) *Talk to Gerald about his Phantom masquerade. *Investigate Smoking Tables. (Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Poster Drawing) *Examine Poster Drawing. *Ask Annabel about the next show. *Investigate Entrance Steps. (Clues: Broken Jewel, Broken Camera) *Examine Broken Jewel. (Result: Emerald) *Examine Emerald. (Result: Brown Substance) *Analyze Brown Substance. (12:00:00) *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Locked Camera) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Camera Footage) *Analyze Camera Footage. (12:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation: *Talk to Adam Bentley. *Investigate Gentlemen’s Club. (Clues: Invitation Letter) *Examine Invitation Letter. *Question Adam Bentley about the Red Party’s invitation. (Reward: 18,000 Coins) *Talk to Harper Stone about the missing snake. *Investigate Opera Entrance. (Clues: Sick Snake) *Analyze Sick Snake. (06:00:00) *Examine Harper’s Snake. *Give her snake back to Harper Stone. (Reward: Burger) *Check up on Beatrice Vane. *Investigate Dressing Room. (Clues: Broken Harpsichord) *Examine Broken Harpsichord. *Give the harpsichord back to Beatrice Vane. (Rewards: Opera Haircut, Opera Suit) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *This case is one of the many cases in which Chief Samuel King doesn't make an appearance at the beginning. *The title of this case may be an allusion to the 2006 American action thriller film directed by David R. Ellis which is called "Snakes on a Plane". *This case and Troubled Waters (Case #43) are the only cases in which you help someone in Additional Investigation by analyzing before examing. *This case, Murder on Campus (Case #32), Spring Break Massacre (Case #38) and All the King's Horses (Case #49) are the only cases in which the murder weapon is an animal (giant boa, ants, piranha and horse). Category:Cases Category:Maple Heights